1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a melt-blown water-absorbing matt of organic fibers made primarily from a block copolyetheramide polymer having polyamide and polyether segments.
2. Description of Related Art
The block copolymer from which the melt-blown matts of the present invention are made have been used to form hydrophilic nylon fibers, as disclosed in the article "Hydrophilic Nylon for Improved Apparel Comfort" by R. A. Lofquist et al., published in Textile Research Journal Volume 55, no. 6, pages 325-333 June of 1985.
The addition of amine-ended polyethylene glycol to nylon 6 has been known. See U.S. Pat. No. 3,454,534 to Crovatt issued July 8, 1969, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,044,987 to Schaefgen et al. issued July 17, 1962. U.K. Patent 1,108,812 to Oldham published Apr. 3, 1968, discloses polyamide condensation products suitable for forming elastic shaped articles such as fibers. U.S. Pat. No. 4,622,263 to Ando et al. issued Nov. 11, 1986, discloses a melt-blown fiber web whose main component is a block copolyetherester having polyester and polyether segments in the molecule. The melt-blowing process for production of microdenier fibers of thermoplastic fiber forming material is generally known. See for example the article "Microdenier Fibers: A Progress Report" by Wayne P. Sorensen, published in Fiber Producer, February, 1984, pp 29-30.